Week 6: Assault of Cragmaw Castle
Week 6: Assault on Cragmaw Castle Freestone: 5/1-5/4 AS 929-932 When we left off... After clearing Old Owl Well, the party forded the river once more and set out toward Phandalin. At nightfall, and faced with the choice to make camp or force-march toward town, you decided to rest on the moor. An unseasonable chill settled over the land, and a heavy fog rose up from the lakes until even the light of the (nearly full!) moon became dim and distant. In the mist, a limping figure shambled forth. It called out to you, identifying itself as Daran Edermath. However, the Mist obscured its features too much to be sure. Seemingly confused and unresponsive up to a point, the figure called out to Quintus specifically, and the old soldier and Dargrim very carefully started moving toward it. But before they could reach the figure, a second form appeared -- this one much larger, and wearing a cape. The second figure eclipsed the first, and both vanished before you closed the distance. The only scrap of evidence? A lilting trail ending at two black footprints, with a few drops of blood on the ground. By the light of day, the large, black footprints proved to be ash -- the grass beneath them burnt away in the sun. Unsure what to make of these latest developments, and fearing rumors you'd heard of strange disappearances, you set out toward Phandalin and went straight to Daran's Orchard... where he was, indeed, missing. Though he did leave a note! (See: Daran's Note, Inbox). After reporting this disappearance to Qelline and purchasing a llama named Pretzel, you split up to see to your remaining business around town. This included giving toy swords to Carp and Pip, following up with the Dendar family, and taking on supplies at the Stone Hill Inn. After lunch, you found yourselves at a crossroads. On the one hand, it looks like Daran is good and gone, with no available information on how to find him. On the other, Gundren is also missing, and Cragmaw Castle was within your grasp. Everyone agreed to push on toward the Castle, and (interestingly) you elected not to tell Sildar Hallwinter that you had found a new lead, or to appraise him of the group's successes in general. A day further up the Triboar Trail, the group encountered a flock of Stirges -- mosquitoes the size of birds -- but dispatched them without too much trouble. The next day, you crossed early into the Kingdom of Blackaxe and arrived by evening at the crumbling towers of a ruined keep. The castle sounded occupied, and Clyde spied a single Drow female entering via a hole in the wall. Ulfar scouted the other two entrances, and quietly unlocked a side door. From your point of entry, you moved quickly toward the bulk of the noise -- probably the most inhabited area. The party carved a bloody path through a feasting hall, a few towers, and the main entryway of the castle where Selgaard's polearm came in very handy. Scores of goblins and a few hobgoblins fell in the fight. While Quintus took two surviving goblins captive, Dargrim and Selgaard cleared out the remaining occupants of a dark shrine to Maglubiyet. Unfortunately, Clyde and Ulfar arrived too late to prevent one of the goblins from fleeing toward the other half of the castle. Clyde gave chase, but his path was cut off by a Grick. As our team of bloodied adventurers squared off against the Grick, the fleeing goblin successfully raised an alarm.... and that's where we'll start tonight at 9! Around Town Daran Edermath is missing. So are the other two Rockseeker brothers, Nundro and Tharden. Halia Thornton has been seen going back and forth from Tresendar Manor. Harbin Wester is getting impatient for the defeat of the Wyvern Tor orcs. Also: REWARD!